


Oz Didn't Give Nothin' to the Tin Man

by DebraHicks



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: Being a fully functing android can lead to some interesting questions about human sexuality.  But the right friends can give you the right answers.Printed 11/1/89 in "Where No Man Has Gone."
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Oz Didn't Give Nothin' to the Tin Man

"What's wrong, Data?" 

The android officer looked up into soft brown eyes. Guinan pushed the drink closer to him. He glanced at it. 

"I cannot become intoxicated," He said with what sounded like a note of wistfulness. 

"Just as well," Guinan commented. "I wouldn't know what to do with a drunken android." She waited patiently, knowing that Data would not have forgotten the original question. "You could pretend it's relaxed you." 

"I shall try," he told her, polite as always despite his awkwardness. "Why is it so difficult for me to discuss sex with humans?" 

Guinan chuckled. "Possibly because even after thousands of years it's still the hardest thing for humans to discuss among humans." 

"I see." 

Feeling very much like an old-fashioned mother talking about the birds and the bees, Guinan asked seriously, "What are you curious about, Data?" 

"Homosexuality." 

It was a reasonable question but it was not the first one Guinan would have suspected. Unless... "Data, have you ever had sex with a human female?" She asked it gently, needing to know his past experiences to help frame her answers. 

"Yes," he answered with a very slight frown. "But she initiated the encounter." 

"Did you enjoy it?" Guinan asked levelly. 

Data straightened. "It was very pleasant. But it was not like the books describe. There was something ...it was not quite right." 

Guinan knew then that she would not be able to answer Data's real question. Data wasn't talking about just sex. He was talking about emotions, about love. And there are some questions not even a two hundred year old bartender can answer. 

"Data, why did you want to know about homosexuality?" 

"I have been doing some research on the subject and I am intrigued." He tilted his head. "Even when the activity was outlawed in many cultures, it still persisted, even flourished in some instances." 

"And you want to know what the attraction is?" Guinan understood Data's intense curiosity. 

"Yes. Why is it so pleasurable that men would willingly risk families, friends, careers, in some circumstances, their lives to continue with the activity?" 

"Data, you know that the majority of humans are bisexual, so now it is a matter of choice. In the old days it was a matter of training, of upbringing. And in rare cases there are those that are only aroused by the opposite sex." She paused and studied him for a moment. "But that's not your real question is it. You know all this. You want to know how to... initiate an encounter." 

"Exactly," he agreed enthusiastically. 

She almost laughed, thinking back to the advice she had offered Wesley on opening lines to use with girls. But this was hardly the same thing. "Well, all I can tell you is that to initiate any encounter you must take the other party's reactions into account." She grew more serious. "And Data, any encounter is better when there is some kind of feeling involved." 

"You are referring to love?" he questioned quickly. 

She phrased her answer carefully. "Love comes in many forms besides the romantic." 

He sat still for a long time, picked up the drink and sipped it. A moment later he stood up. "Thank you, Guinan, your advice as been most helpful." 

As she watched him leave she wondered if the other person in this strange encounter would appreciate it as much. 

"Okay, I give up. What's wrong, Data?" Geordi demanded.

Data had been staring at his current painting for several minutes without seeing it. Throughout their lesson there had been several uncharacteristic starts and stops at conversation.

Data turned away and wiped his hands on a rag. Geordi glanced at the painting. It was good - technically. Almost like a photograph in its exact reproduction. All of Data's paintings were like that. Geordi sighed. There was so much he didn't understand about how Data perceived things. He could teach technique, that was easy, but he couldn't teach a feel for style. 

Turning back, Data said, "I have been considering some advice given to me by Guinan." 

"Well, Guinan is a smart lady." Geordi avoided asking what the advice was concerning. "She usually gives good advice." 

Data nodded, the strange green-gold eyes flicked up to meet with Geordi's visor. "Yes. Her advice was very sound. It is the implementation that is the problem." He paused, something else unusual for him, looked away. "It involves the ... initiation of a sexual encounter." 

A slight smile tugged at Geordi's mouth. "What did she say?" 

"That it was important to take the other party's reactions and feelings into consideration." 

"That's a good start. But you're nervous about trying all this helpful advice out, is that it?" This wasn't the sort of conversation Geordi's ever imagined having with his android friend. 

Data relaxed a bit under the calm questioning. He closed the distance between them to a mere foot, stared directly at Geordi's visor. 

"Geordi, would you have sex with me?" 

Geordi's jaw dropped. Data stepped back, misreading his reaction. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend. You don't have sex with men." 

"Data - shut up!" Geordi laughed. "I wasn't offended, just surprised. You're a bit blunt." He stepped back. "What brought this on? Why me?" 

"Something else that Guinan said. She said that there should be some feeling involved in any encounter." He cocked his head to one side, a habit that Geordi found charming. "I feel... comfortable with you, Geordi. You have always treated me as an equal, as a person. Learning to paint with you has meant a great deal to me." 

Geordi was silent. Warmth and outrage warred for first expression. He could not imagine treating Data as less than a person. Then he remembered the recent trial and Dr. Polaski's early treatment of the android officer. The warmth took over, spread tenderness for his friend though him. 

His hesitation, as the thoughts chased around his mind was short by human standards but long for Data. "You're not interested in men." It was a statement, not a question. 

"What difference..." Geordi started. 

"Then it is because I am neither." 

"Data, will you quit jumping to conclusions!" Geordi gave up trying to explain. He wrapped his arms around the larger body and kissed Data gently on the lips. "Your opening needs some work."

He smiled. "How's the rest of this seduction?" 

"I may need help in that as well," Data admitted. 

"No time like the present to find out," Geordi teased lightly. He took Data by the elbow and ushered him into the sleeping area.

Once there a tension that had never existed between them filled the silence, intriguing and a little frightening. Geordi stood for a moment, then reached for his shirt and unsnapped the insignias, wiggling out of the tight suit. There was a moment of hesitation before he pushed the shorts off with the rest. He watched Data's reaction. Data's eyes widened as he touched a hand to the smooth brown chest. 

"You're a lovely color," he commented. 

Geordi tried to keep his voice level. Data's fingers left a trail of cool fire behind them. "I'm not exactly sure how to describe your color. Maybe if I saw more of it?" 

"Was that a suggestion?" Data questioned honestly. 

"Yes, Data that was a suggestion." Despite the lightness Geordi had to remind himself that, as with anything he taught Data, things would be taken literally. 

Data removed his suit, leaving his shorts on and stood patiently waiting for Geordi's verdict. Geordi moved closer, ran a light hand up one arm and across Data's chest. A frown creased his face. 

"You don't have any hair." Geordi observed with surprise. 

"No. My creator felt that since I have an internal thermostat hair would be unnecessary." He tugged at his bangs. "This was done for cosmetic purposes." 

"He gave you nipples. Cosmetic again?" Data nodded. Geordi ran his fingers through the thick black hair, loving the silky feel. "Was up top the only place he gave you hair?" 

"Ah, you are asking if I have pubic hair?" 

Laughter filled the room again. Geordi kissed him, a light brushing of lips. "That was another hint, Data." 

"Oh." Data stepped back and removed the white shorts. 

A thick patch of black hair was arranged in a neat circle around Data's groin. Geordi's hand traced around the perimeter of the circle. "It's different. You don't normally see someone so...neatly trimmed." He glanced at the half-risen cock. "You're circumcised. That's kind of unusual, isn't it?" 

"My creator was of the Earth Jewish faith. I think he modeled me after himself." 

Geordi traced the impressive length with a single finger. "He was either very popular or very vain." 

Data shivered at the touch but made no move to return it. Geordi looked up to try and judge his friend's mood. The intense green eyes were studying him closely. 

"Data," Geordi questioned, "it would be easier if someone lead. Since this is your...lesson would you like to do it?" 

"Perhaps if you started I could follow your examples then later take the initiative." 

Geordi laughed at the military sounding appraisal of what they were up to. Hands framed the wide-eyed face, and the kiss was slow, teasing along Data's lips, nipping. Data's mouth sighed open in response and Geordi's tongue slid into moist welcome. Data's hands came up, rubbed along Geordi's back, urging him closer, demanding more. Geordi pulled back. 

"You're a fast learner." 

"Thank you," Data said sincerely. 

Geordi flopped down into the wide bunk, held his arms out invitingly. Instead of accepting the offer Data lay down next to the engineer. 

"It is probable that you would find my weight uncomfortable," he explained, rolling into the embrace. They lay for a while in close silence. 

Geordi pushed up on one elbow. Data cocked an eyebrow at the move, his signal for puzzlement. 

"Something is wrong?" 

"No," Geordi paused. "I don't know...Data how...what can you do or not do?" 

Data considered his question. "For all practical purposes I am a normal human male." His expression went blank for a minute, a reaction Geordi knew was what happened when he was accessing additional data. "I have 7% more control over my reactions during sexual activities but that is the only difference." 

"7%? Sounds like a challenge." Geordi ran a hand down the absolutely smooth chest. 

"Oh, and," Data lifted off his right side, pointed to a spot just below his ribs, "do not press too hard there." 

"Why not?" 

"Off switch." 

Geordi stared for a moment, eyes going to the danger spot. It took a minute for him to recover from this surprising announcement. "I didn't know you had an off switch." 

"It is classified information." Data lay back down. "But I trust you, Geordi." 

The warmth returned to Geordi's stomach at Data's admission. He rolled Data onto his back and proceeded to cover his face with butterfly light kisses, while his hand stroked hard ribs and skimmed over quickly erect nipples. When the kisses trailed down his neck there was a distinctive moan from Data. Geordi smiled. 

"What was that about more control?" 

Data's eyes were very wide. "I don't understand. It was not like this the first time." 

"What was it like?" Geordi resumed his exploration of the intriguing body next to him. 

"Rapid," Data answered. 

Geordi's brows drew down, disappearing behind his visor. He felt an odd sorrow for his friend's first encounter. The first time should be something special. Even if the relationship died the experience should remain. He sighed, then smiled. "No hurrying this time." His voice dropped, was as caressing as his open palm. "Slow. With everything I can think of to make you feel good." 

"And what can I do to reciprocate?" Data questioned. 

"Enjoy it." 

"I have every confidence that I will." 

With that Geordi shifted over, blanketing Data's body with his own. He smiled down into the odd green eyes. The body under his was cooler, firmer than a human, less yielding. He took Data's mouth again, was met with immediate response. Data's large hands came up, skimmed lightly over ribs, down the muscled back and hesitantly over the dark ass. Geordi moaned his pleasure into Data's mouth. 

Geordi took Data's tongue, sucking on it, feeling the pleasure start slow movements down the body. A hardness pressed against his stomach and heat shimmered through his nerves in answer to it. He rolled half-off. 

"Easy does it," he said as much to himself as Data. 

Data wrapped his arms around the compact body. "That was very pleasant, Geordi. May I?" 

He pushed Geordi over onto his back, and laid a line of hot, hard kisses across his collarbones. Geordi sighed, head pushed back into the pillows. Without warning Data dropped lower, swirled a wet kiss around one dark brown nipple. Geordi arched up. Data became bolder, nipped lightly at the bud, flicked a tongue rapidly over it. 

"Yeah," Geordi whispered. 

He thrust up, trying to make more contact between the tormenting body above him and his hot cock. Data eased off for a second, hand sliding into the black hair surrounding Geordi's cock. He carded through it gently. 

Belatedly Geordi remembered his promise to make it special for Data. He wiggled out from under the android, ran a hand slowly along his flank, circled his swollen cock. With a soft kiss to each nipple he moved down and lay another soft kiss on the hot tip, felt the cock twitch in response. 

"That's fascinating," Data said, a little breathlessly. "But I cannot reach you." 

"Later," Geordi muttered. 

His tongue traced the length of the silver green cock. One hand reached up, played with the tight, almost invisible nipples. The other rolled the solid balls around in his palm. He took him slowly, slipping the cock into his mouth a tantalizing inch at a time, pulling back only to return deeper until the whole shaft glistened. He started sucking, slowly increasing the pressure and rhythm. Data cried out, thrust up. The flared head touched the back of the tight throat. 

Data's breath was coming fast. He tried to talk but was helpless to express what Geordi was doing to him. Geordi knew. He eased off the pressure, slowed his movements. From Data there was a sound combined of frustration and relief. 

"Geordi?" 

"What are you feeling?" Geordi questioned softly. 

"Cared for," Data replied without hesitation. 

The quiet reply sent a fresh wash of tenderness through Geordi's chest. He hugged the other officer, fighting an absurd sting of tears. Then he moved away. The bunk was narrow but he stretched out head to foot next to Data. "This way." He pointed to his cock. "Head at that end, ass at this end." 

"Sixty-nine, I believe it is called," Data stated. 

"Plus," Geordi promised. 

Data's eyes widened with interest and he moved quickly into position. He paused for a second to regard the cock thrusting up toward him then lowered his mouth to it even as he lowered himself into the waiting wet velvet. The heat was there instantly in Geordi's blood, and he could feel it echo in Data's body, a firestorm, movements hard and deep before either could control it. 

Geordi slipped two fingers alongside the organ he was toying with, slicking them without breaking the smooth movements. He reached up around Data's back, teased down the tight crevice of the tight ass, drifted over the small, tight entrance. With a slow, firm move, he pushed one finger into the heavy body. Data moaned, stopped his sucking. 

"Geordi... More please." Data pushed back, ruled by the current running from the twin sources of pleasure. 

Geordi increased the rhythm of his sucking, fingers pushing deeper. Data lifted, silently pleading for more. A second finger eased pass the tight muscle. Data's hand took over for his mouth, pumping hard and in time to Geordi's guiding beat. The navigator sighed, letting himself go with the feeling, enjoying what he was doing to his friend. His fingers twisted, scissored, moved deeper. Date cried out, torn between the twin sources of pleasure Geordi was giving him. They were moving together. 

Data began to thrust, forward into the heat and back against the new sensations. Power tingled along his nerves, destroying his control. He thrust again and was there. The slick interior muscles tightened around Geordi's fingers as Data's hand pumped him hard again. 

"Yes...Geordi..." It was a long cry of near animal lust. 

Data's body locked, muscles going rigid. Geordi let himself go, moaning hard, wet heat spattering Data's hand. Then there was the moment of stillness, of recovery. 

For Geordi there was also a flash of confusion. He had felt Data's cock thicken that tiny bit more, felt the contractions running deep, squeezing the muscles around his fingers, but there was no semen, only Data's cry as his body convulsed. Data slid away. 

There was silence for a while before Geordi said, "Think you could shift up here. I'd like a hug." 

Data complied without speaking, merely sliding into the open arms. As they lay entwined Data traced a light finger through the sticky trails across Geordi's groin. "I cannot produce semen," Data explained quietly. 

"Does it bother you?" Geordi was unsure of Data's soft words. 

"Not for myself but I thought you might be disappointed." 

Geordi hugged him tight, kissed him thoroughly across the brows and down the nose. "Don't be a dumb machine." 

An eyebrow quirked but Data refrained from comment. Instead he asked quietly, "Did you enjoy it? I did not do much for you." 

Geordi laughed, his smile soft. "You're my friend, Data. I like making you feel good. And, I had a wonderful time. Didn't you notice?" 

"Yes, it did seem that you had a fairly intense orgasm." 

"Well, that's a romantic way of putting it," Geordi laughed again. 

Data started to get up. A strong hand pulled him back down. "Where you going?" 

"To get a cleaning cloth for you." 

"Oh, thank you." Geordi felt a little embarrassed at being pampered. 

"Then I shall leave." 

That erased the smile from Geordi's face. "Why?" 

His reaction seemed to confuse Data. "You do not wish me to leave?" 

"Of course not. Stay as long as you like. I like having you around. You can sleep here if you want to." He paused. "Do you sleep?" 

"Yes." Data seemed relieved to have something easy to answer. “There is enough of my system that is organic that I need rest." 

"Then, what's the problem?" 

"Before, she was..." The dark head tilted again. "There is none." 

Within a few minutes the only sound in the room was the soft whisper of two sleeping bodies. 

"I have something for you," Geordi announced. 

"Me?" Guinan looked up in surprise. 

Geordi pulled a small square object under a white cloth from behind his back. He urged Guinan down, propped the object on the table opposite her and removed the cover. 

In front of her sat a small, wooden framed painting. An abstract. She frowned at it. "Data?" 

"Yes." Pride was evident in Geordi's voice. 

She looked at it again. It was earth tones, with streaks of blues and greens dancing across the canvas. "This is beautiful. It's not like anything Data's done before." 

"No." Geordi struggled to explain. “He started it right after we were together. He looks at things differently know... he feels his painting. I think we have you to thank for the change." 

Guinan only smiled that strange, mysterious smile of hers, watching him with lowered eyes and a slightly cocked eyebrow. "Even the best magician can't make something out of nothing."


End file.
